


Fate: Zero Anew

by Copperfur



Series: Fate Heroes [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ryuunosuke doesn't exist in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: If different Servants were summoned, how would events change for the 4th HGW and who would be summoned in place of the original Servants?





	Fate: Zero Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first Fate story, so no crossovers with other anime just yet. However, I'm also setting this up as a sequel to the AU version of the 3rd HGW that I'm planning. This story takes place during the 4th, but with a different set of servants.
> 
> All of the Servants involved in this story are personal favourites of mine. Here are the participating Servants for this take on the 4th HGW.

 

**Saber**

True Name: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus

Gender: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: D

Mana: B

Endurance: D

Luck: A

Agility: A

N. Phantasm: B

**Archer**

True Name: Chiron

Gender: Male

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B

Mana: B

Endurance: B

Luck: C

Agility: A+

N. Phantasm: A

**Lancer**

True Name: Elizabeth Bathory

Gender: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: C

Mana: A

Endurance: D

Luck: B

Agility: E

N. Phantasm: D

**Rider**

True Name: Medusa

Gender: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: C

Mana: B

Endurance: E

Luck: D

Agility: B

N. Phantasm: A+

**Berserker**

True Name: Cú Chulainn Alter

Gender: Male

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Attribute: Earth

Strength: A

Mana: C

Endurance: B+

Luck: D

Agility: A+

N. Phantasm: A

**Caster**

True Name: Gilgamesh

Gender: Male

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: C

Mana: B

Endurance: D

Luck: A

Agility: C

N. Phantasm: EX

**Assassin**

True Name: Kojiro Sasaki

Gender: Male

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Strength: C

Mana: E

Endurance: E

Luck: A

Agility: A+

N. Phantasm: ?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please enjoy my first dive into the Fate fandom. Also of note is the fact that updates for FZA will be random, as I'm in a bunch of challenges/competitions and deadlines are spread out.


End file.
